


Sentimental Moment

by roseliaura



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, not beta read we die like men, slight angst but it gets resolved pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseliaura/pseuds/roseliaura
Summary: Moca didn't need some soulmate vision to know who her soulmate was. It could never have been anyone else.Still, the clarification was relieving.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Sentimental Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year since I've written anything non-acadmeic, so I'm a bit rusty.

"Mocaaa! You're not the least bit concerned about your vision?"

It was just Himari and Moca at CiRCLE at the moment; the others had insisted that they go ahead as they had other things they had to attend to before they practiced. It was certainly odd - they always made sure to schedule band practices on days when all the members would be free. Moca, however, didn't want to question it. There were other things that she should be worrying about, like what Himari has been incessantly nagging her with for the past few minutes.

"Hmm... Maybe a little bit, Hii-chan~."

"Really?!" the pinkette immediately stopped tuning her bass as she looked at Moca with expectant eyes.

"Nope~!" Moca said, her signature smirk plastering her face.

"Mou, Moca!" Himari said with a pout. "I get so worked up when I think about having my vision! What if I’m really embarrassing and they don’t want to have me as their soulmate? What if we’ve already met and my soulmate hates me!"

"Because Moca-chan isn't going to worry herself over something that she can't change~." Moca had now settled into a chair, absent-mindedly strumming chords to warm herself up. "Besides, Hii-chan's too cute to hate~."

Himari had taken a seat next to Moca, and continued with her barrage of questions. "Don't you have someone you wish it would be, though?"

Moca put a finger on her chin, looking lost in thought for a second. Himari leaned a bit closer to the guitarist, as if she could read her mind by doing so. The guitarist's face broke out into a grin as she simply said, "Nah~."

This time, Himari didn't reply. She just pouted and proceeded to scroll on her phone for a while, leaving Moca to her thoughts.

Moca was lying, though; of course she had someone in mind. A certain black-haired vocalist who had trouble sharing her feelings through anything that wasn't a song. She'd been in love with Ran since even before she really knew what soulmates were and what the vision was. However, it was impossible for them to be each other's soulmates with how things currently were because of one distressing reason.

Mitake Ran _didn't_ have get a soulmate vision.

Of course, it wasn't all that uncommon; around thirty-percent of the population didn't get a vision, and it works out just fine for them. But even fate messed up sometimes. There were cases where one person got a vision of another person who already had a soulmate who had the same vision of their first meeting. It was even rarer than outright not having a soulmate, but it happened. The one thing that was fact, though, was that those without visions just didn't have soulmates. Period.

Even while knowing that the odds are stacked up against her, Moca couldn't help but hope. Hope that _maybe..._

Himari had dragged her out of her thoughts when she spoke again, "The day’s about to end and you still haven’t gotten it! Aren’t you a little scared? What if you don’t get a vision?!” The bassist had honestly sounded more concerned about Moca's vision than even _she_ was, and while it was nice, Moca really didn't care all too much about her vision.

"Whatever happens, I'll be fine~"

She knew that soulmate or not, Ran was the only one for her. But there was a part of her that was sincerely hoping that fate had messed up, or that she just didn't get her vision. It'd be messier if she had a reciprocated soulmate and decided to abandon them, but she'd manage. If she didn't get her vision, then she could just do as she pleased and be with Ran without worrying about the whole soulmate thing. 

Deciding that it was better to stop lingering on those thoughts so much, she decided to try and tease Himari about her soulmate instead. It wasn't that productive to practice without everyone else, and it would only be a month more until Himari received her own vision, after all.

"Hii-chan, what about you~? Anyone in mind~?"

"Eh?! Um... No one in particular really..." Himari was flustered now, even though she herself was the one interrogating Moca about a similar topic just a little earlier.

She continued pressing Himari as per usual, but...

Without warning, everything faded to black.

* * *

_When she came to, she was greeted by a familiar sight of a playground. It was certainly a sweet sight - it was the very same playground from her childhood. The very same playground where..._

_"Hello~. Would you like to come in~?" It was weird hearing her voice without her actually talking. It was even weirder that it was a much younger version of herself speaking, her voice higher-pitched than it was in present time, but still carrying that lilt in her voice._

_"Huh...?" It was an even sweeter sight to see young Ran with her wide eyes staring right back at her._

_"This is a bakery~." She greeted cheerfully, but Ran went to hide behind her dad._

_"Haha, sorry about that, she's a little shy." Ran's dad said apologetically, "Ran, come out and say hello."_

_Ran timidly walked back to Moca, and quietly spoke. "... A bakery?"_

_"That's right~. Welcome to Moca's Bakery~."_

_"... I'd like one loaf of french bread, please."_

_"Okay~. I'll give you a special discount, so you only have to pay ten yen~."_

_"I-I don't have... any money... Father..." Moca chuckled internally. Ran had changed a lot from since they were kids, but in some ways she was the same as always. Even if Ran was more confrontational now than she was as a younger, she was still that timid child at heart._

_"Haha, why don't you give her this instead?" Ran's dad said as he placed a small flower in his daughter's hands. "Here... you can have this..." Ran said as she passed the flower onto Moca's hands._

_"What a pretty flower~. Thank you~." Ran's eyes widened in surprise, and to this day Moca still isn't sure why. She likes to think that she was stunned by her good looks, but she'll never really know. "Ah, that's right. Here you go."_

_"What's this paper for?" Ran asked looking quizically at the paper the other girl put in her hand._

_"It's a point card. When you stop by my shop, I'll stamp it for you." The gray-haired girl replied, grinning all the while. "Thank you for coming. I hope to see you again~."_

_"See you later..." Ran replied as she began to leave with her father._

_"Bye-bye~. See you next time~."_

_"Yeah... Next time...!"_

_Moca smiled internally._ Those two have no idea how many more times they'd see each other, _she thought to herself. As the father and daughter started to disappear from her line of sight, so did everything else around her._

* * *

"-ca! This isn't funny anymore Moca!"

"Hehe~. Moca-chan already knew who she loved, but thanks for the confirmation vision-san~."

"Thank god you're back! Don't do that aga- wait, vision?!" Green eyes full of curiosity stared back at her own blue-gray eyes. "What did they look like? Did it already happen? Do you know them?!"

As the pinkette continued her endless tirade of questions, Moca answered her with two simple words. "Ran's a liar~."

"Who's a liar?" Tomoe asked as she entered the studio, followed by Tsugumi and Ran carrying a cake and a large amount of melon bread. _Oh._ Moca thought, _that's what they'd been up to._

"It looks like the three of you are with all that stuff~." She grinned, not hesitating to grab a melon bread and take a bite out of it. A few bites. Okay, she finished the entire thing and grabbed another piece, what of it?

"We were going to surprise you, but Himari-chan messaged saying that you kind of spaced-out and stopped responding for a while..." Tsugumi said, eyes downcast. "We were worried so we just rushed in."

"Aww, Tsugu~ No need to apologize, but the great Moca-chan's feeling great~." The three members that arrived late put down the food they brought on a nearby table, and Moca couldn't help but let her eyes wander. She wore a sly grin on her face that was now directed at a certain red-eyed girl who seemed far more silent than she usually was. She felt her heart ease at the sight of her, her _soulmate_. It was surreal to her, but there was still one mystery left.

"Ran~, why'd you lie about your vision~?"

The rest of Afterglow looked varying levels of surprised, but Ran refused to meet anyone's gaze. It didn't make sense to Moca, but she wanted to hear what Ran had to say. Maybe it could enlighten her as to why they hadn't been spending the last few months blissfully together.

"Hold on, what's going on here? Why'd you say Ran's lying, Moca?" Tomoe asked, always the first to inquire about the elephant in the room - if she noticed it was there in the first place, that is.

"Moca-chan got her vision~. It was the first time I met Ran, so either destiny messed me up or Ran's lying~." She stated plainly, as if it was clear as day.

Finally, Ran spoke. 

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I was... I was scared that there was a chance that she wouldn't be my soulmate. I was scared that destiny messed up, and I lied." Ran sucked in a breath, still refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "I panicked and I lied when Himari asked and I just kept going with it. I figured that it'd be less embarrassing if she had a different soulmate didn't know my vision was her."

"Ran-chan..." Tsugumi mumbled, patting Ran on the back.

Moca's not sure if that's the response she expected or not, but nevertheless Moca knew what she felt. "Ra~n, you're such a dummy~." Moca draped her arms around Ran’s shoulders, and Ran finally looked up. “I’d love you even if you weren’t my soulmate~.” Ran couldn’t sense a shred of the gray-haired girl’s usual mischievousness - she was telling the truth.

Ran’s cheeks became as red as the streak in her hair as she struggled to reply with the rare shred of authenticity. “I… I know, but I was just so scared. I was going to tell you guys but before I knew it…” She trailed off, her eyes drooped to the floor again, fearing she may not be able to hold her composure should she make eye-contact with anyone.

Himari was quick to join Tsugumi in comforting Ran and patting her back. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to, Ran! Right, Moca?”

“Yeah~ We’re stuck with each other now by destiny Ran~. Doesn't matter what happened before, we can always make up for lost time anyways~" Tomoe chuckled, finally joining in on the comforting Ran squad by ruffling her hair. "Be prepared to buy her a _lot_ of bread, Ran."

Ran remained silent, but a small smile ghosted her features as everyone else laughed and tried to lighten the mood.

"... Thank you."

"Of course, Ran!" came simultaneously from all of them, and they all started to laugh.

As they began to set up their equipment for practice, Moca went up to Ran one last time before they started. “You know what that means, right Ra~n?” She had the vocalist fully enveloped in a hug from behind now, not wanting to let go of this moment. Even if she couldn’t fully see her soulmate’s face, she could tell it was bright red now. She heard a soft chuckle and felt Ran squeeze her right hand right before she gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yes, Moca. I’m all yours, and you’re all mine. Same as always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated ^^ ~~and please forgive me for just ripping that one part from the babyglow event out entirely pretty much word for word and putting it as the vision, it was their first meeting after all.~~


End file.
